


David isn't Jon Snow

by CalmSpirited



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cute gay shit, M/M, commission request, oh look snow the non sexual white stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSpirited/pseuds/CalmSpirited
Summary: idk ignore the titlebutA commission request for imthepotatoking on tumblr! blessed artist and yummy potato





	David isn't Jon Snow

It’s cold, and David’s jacket has never felt better on Dwight’s shoulders than it does now as they walk together through the neighboring park, even though his exhales are visible and condenses in the air, he’s _warm_.

David’s arm around his waist helps, too. “Can you take me to Manchester and get me fifty of these jackets?” The corners of his lips feel stiff from the cold, but he manages to crack a smile at his boyfriend.

And it’s reciprocated in kind, a beaming smile coming from the larger man, squeezing Dwight together as the trudged through the light dusting of snow not swept off the sidewalk yet to join the mountain of flakes piled up on either side. “Ay, o’ course, love. I’d steal ya away from Pizza What! If ya weren't so insistent on keepin’ ya job.”

Lord knows that money wasn’t an issue between them. “Oh, well, you know me… always working for money we don’t even need.”

“Ye just want to spoil our cats, don’t ya?” It wasn’t snowing, but David could swear he saw Dwight’s eyes twinkle like crystals beneath his thickly-framed glasses. The bespectacled man hummed, nodding his head and nudging his lover playfully in his side _(not like it would hurt him at all)_. “I spoil them so you don’t turn them into scrapper cats, like you.”

“I ain’t no bloody cat, ya loony!” _Playful banter is what he lived for_ , but he had to remember his strength when fooling around with Dwight, so instead of chucking him across the snowy park like he wanted to, he settled for a loving knuckle sandwich, which Dwight tried oh so desperately to escape from. “I’ll sho’ ya a bloody scrapper cat, ya?!”

“DAVID! STOP, THAT TICKLES!” Nearly blind from tears leaking down his face, Dwight wiggled and thrashed as hard as he could to flee David’s grasp. His legs couldn’t find solid purchase on the wet sidewalk, he thought quickly to hatch a plan- _a handful of snow should do the trick!_

 _SPLAT!_ Inbetween the Englishman’s spluttering, Dwight wormed his way free of his deathgrip, sprinting his way off the concrete and into the snow that was nearly knee-high covering the park. And Dwight could hear, despite his repeated lessons to David about not shouting obscenities in a public place, he could hear his boisterous laughter ring out mixed in with a few choice words about the pizza worker’s choice of tatic.

“YA WANKER! COME BACK ‘ERE LOVE, LET DADDY GIVE YA WAT YE GOT COMIN’ TO YA!” 

“No pwease!” Dwight squeaked, and took off again, but promptly slipping on the crunchy snow and face-planting into the whiteness. He picked his head up to find his glasses covered in the flakes, and the sound of David bum-rushing up behind him had the smaller male scrambling to his feet to crawl away. “NO PWEASE!”

 _“RAHHHH!”_ The ex-rugby player leaped at the form of his boyfriend… who had _just_ managed to slip out of his grasp at the last second and sent David face-planting to the ground himself, arms outstretched and empty with a failed catch. He heard Dwight squeal, and the sound of receding crunchy footsteps let him know _that the chase was on_. Pounding the ground in aggression, David pushed himself up, and took pursuit.

Dwight knew David would catch up to him, _he was in much better shape than him_ , so he knew he had to think of something _better_ than just tripping over every snowflake like those people in horror movies- and his earlier ploy came back to mind. Swiftly bending down to gather the biggest snowball he could in two seconds, and threw it as hard as he could. Most of it broke apart in mid-air, but the brunt of it hit David square in his chest, making the burly man stumble backwards, gasping for the freezing air.

Dwight laughed in victory, shaking his hips slightly at his boyfriend staring up at him from his kneeled position. “I’m destroying your career before it can start up again!”

David roared and lept at Dwight, this time managing to snag a pants leg before Dwight can scramble away again, yanking him down to the ground. 

“Ya got me good, ye got me good…” Hoarse from the recent assault, he stared directly into Dwight’s dazed eyes as he crawled up his body. _“But the King always prevails.”_

David watches as his boyfriend’s lips part, frozen air escaping his lips and sticking to David’s face. He suddenly wants to kiss him really bad, and he leans down to do so-

He gets his smooch, all right; a smooch of snow. _Bamboozled again._

Dwight rolls his boyfriend off of him, and takes off running again, hearing David sputter and struggle to his feet behind him, giggling at his incessant swearing in the background.

He’d keep running until David catches him or his dick freezes off, whichever comes first.


End file.
